I am Amara
by Kat Burnell
Summary: Amara Windsor is 15 (And not a Mary-sue) Who's clueless and clumsy. When she accidently manages to send herself to Hogwarts, what'll she do?
1. Default Chapter

Princess Amara swept her fingers though her hair and stepped out into the bitter day. It was cold but bearable. She'd be going back to school the next day; she wanted this to last forever. She hated school, every bullied her and called her "Your Majesty" but she didn't dare complain. They were cruel but they were strong and influential.

"Amara Windsor!" said a voice scolding. Amara looked up. "You might get a cold, wrap up!" said a maid that always seemed to be lurking around, just to give her hell. Amara grabbed her coat, thanked her and ran down to the river flowing by the huge manor. She bent down by the river, and looked at her reflection. "I don't want to go! I'll run away!!" she said firmly, with passion. She splashed her hand at her reflection in a wavy manor.

She stood up. The water seemed to be rising with her, gently sloshing against her feet. Soon, it swirled around her knees. She cried out but the water seemed to be only seen by her. It engulfed her neck. "This is it…. At least I don't have to go back!" she said in a strangled whisper. The water covered her head, and disappeared, taking her along with it.

***

She fell with a thump and a strangled cry. "Ouch! Where am I?" she said to herself. "I'm not wet! Weird…" she rubbed her head and got up. "Hello? Hello…" she called, her voice echoing back to her, making her realise how desperate she sounded. She shook her head, wiping the long Kimono she had been wearing, which looked a lot like robes, except for being flowery. 

"Hmm… Okay, Let me see… I was outside, wishing I didn't have to go to school…then all of a sudden there was this water surrounding me…and I landed here. Too much sugar and caffeine" she ran her fingers through her hair again. "Help? Is anybody here?" she called. Suddenly she shrieked as a white form glided through the wall. "Who…who're you?" the white form took the shape of a small man. It grinned at her and looked upside-down at her. "Naughty, naughty! What're you doing here a day early?"

"S-s-s-sorry! I... I... kind of got lost!" she stuttered. "Who _are_ you?" It stuck a hand out at her, and removed it as she went to shake it. He drew himself up to look important. "Peeves, resident Poltergeist at Hogwarts" he said importantly. "Wow! A poltergeist! Can you move things around?" Peeves rolled his eyes and disappeared. She shrieked again as the carpet was pulled from under her. She then felt her hair being pulled, and then something took her glasses. She fell backwards and into a cupboard, where the door was shut.

"Peeves, what are you doing at that cupboard?" said an irritated voice at the other side of the door. Amara took her chance. "Let me OUT OF HERE! ArgH!" she screamed in anger. The door rattled, and a voice shouted "Alohomora!" Bright light hurt her poor eyes, and someone reached out a hand to help her out. She squinted up as her glasses were pressed into her hands.

"Thanks very much, but where am I?" she asked her saviour, pushing her glasses on. "Dear me, girl, don't you know?" Amara shook her head at the woman who was leading her. She had bright blue eyes and sleek black hair. She was vaguely reminded of a giant raven. "You are at the school of Hogwarts. The only way you could have got here was by magic, making _you_ a witch," said the woman joyfully. Amara frowned at her. "Magic, whatever do you mean? And what do you mean that I'm a witch?" The woman stopped. "Best left to someone with more expertise… My name is Professor Astra. Come on, I'll get someone to explain to you!"

"Sherbet Lemon" she said to a stone gargoyle. Amara gasped as is shifted out of their way. "Come on, in!" she beckoned to the puzzled girl. Amara shrugged and stepped down.

***

"Wow!" said Amara, looking at the busy street around her. "This is Diagon Alley?" Hagrid beside her nodded. "Yep! Come on" she walked beside him, doing a kind of quickstep to keep up. People around her were rushing at the last minute. Hagrid walked into a large shop full of robes. A woman immediately bustled up to her, pushing her into a room where another girl was standing with her arms outstretched and lifting her onto a tall stool.

"Hello!" she said nervously.

"Hi! Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Amara sighed in relief that she wasn't recognised. "Yeah…does everyone drop out of the sky?" she asked. The girl, with bushy brown hair and smiling eyes laughed. "You must have been really unhappy! That's what happens muggles who are put under so much pressure that magic is forced out of them to help them. All muggles have it dormant somewhere, but only those who are strong enough to use it become witches or wizards. Most of their children are born with the ability to use it, except the odd one"

"So, were you born a witch?" the girl shook her head. "No, both my parents are dentists. My name's Hermoine Granger"

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Well? Do the Trio approve?

Harry: Who's Professor Astra?

Kat: Shut uuup. Now there's two astronomy teachers, get used to it. 

Hermione: How do eyes smile?

Kat: Oh hush you.

Ron: Why do you ask if you'll only hear good things about it?

Kat: *silent glare*

All three: *nervous laugh* Love it!


	2. Default Chapter

"I'm Amara Windsor," she offered as a boy bustled into the shop. He had Red hair and green eyes that lit up his whole freckled face. Amara went weak at the knees. "_You_ are _late_!" Hermoine said to him. The boy wriggled his hips at her. "Don't you mean, _Fashionably late?" _he grinned at her warily, expecting an outburst. "No, just late, get up Ron!" she pulled him up onto the next chair. Ron mumbled in protest. "But I thought you stayed over in Parvati's this year? Aren't Me and Harry good enough?" Hermoine blanched as Ron finally got to her.

"Oh, hello. Are you in Hogwarts, too?" Ron looked over Hermoine at Amara, who went red. "No, stupid, she going to a school in the North Pole that has exactly the same crest and is also incidentally called Hogwarts!" Hermoine hit Ron playfully. Ron swatted back at her in annoyance. "I was just trying to _converse_! So, what's your name?" Amara went silent again. "Amara" Hermoine answered. "Amara, that's a nice name, how did you become a witch?" Amara now looked ready to cry. Hermoine noticed and changed the subject. "Where's Harry?" she said quickly.

Ron shrugged and started to talk to Amara again. "Who'd you come with?" Amara finally got the courage to answer. "Hagrid" she responded as she felt her shyness leave her. She looked over at the door to see a boy with messy black hair talking to Hagrid. "Hagrid?" Hermione's face split into a smile. Amara flinched. The only smiles she had ever gotten were jealous, cruel or sympathetic. Even from her parents she had never gotten a smile, she hardly ever saw them.

The boy with black hair waved at Hermoine and Ron, throwing a quick smile at Amara. 'They're talking about me, oh my god, I hate this!' Amara thought. She covered her cheeks and averted her attention to Ron and Hermione's conversation and wished she hadn't. They had obviously seen her attention had been caught by something. "Stop asking her questions, Ron! Maybe she doesn't want to tell you! Maybe she's shy! Or maybe she had a bad past she doesn't want to tell about. I mean…er ... nothing!" Hermoine suddenly stopped short. Amara wished she hadn't told Hermoine how she'd become a witch, or maybe Hermoine recognised her.

"Well if it isn't the church mouse and the mud blood!" drawled a voice. Hermoine suddenly stopped and gritted her teeth. Amara already knew the person had insulted both her new friends. "Go to hell, Malfoy!" Amara just stood awkwardly. "I wish I could, being in a room with you two is much worse," Hermoine told Malfoy to shut up. Ron told him to get bent. Amara realised the meaning of mud blood and glared at Malfoy.

"You must be Amara Windsor," he said, looking up at her. Amara flinched, she didn't think anyone would recognise her. "So what if she is?" Ron stuck up for Amara. "My god Weasley, I knew you were poor but surely you can afford a newspaper?" Amara felt like hitting this boy. "We know the news, but we don't care who she is, she's our friend!" Amara felt an overwhelming sense of loyalty to Hermoine, they had only met twenty minutes ago and Hermoine hadn't teased her at all, even called her her friend.

"I thought you didn't like muggles, Malfoy?" Ron said. "And you tried to make friends with Harry first, Even though he's half blood. You're just a suck-up, Malfoy" A pale tinge appeared on the pale boy's cheeks. He held a hand out to Amara to shake. Amara reached for it. Hermoine and Ron gasped. Amara hit it back to him. "No thanks, I'd rather stick with my friends, who don't mind me being a muggle-witch. Thanks, but no thanks" She smiled at Hermoine and Ron, who both winked back. Malfoy stood where he was, frozen in a position. "Bye-bye!" Amara waved. He gritted his teeth and stomped out. "Way to go, Amara!" Ron tried to give her a high five and fell off his stool.

"Good going Amara" smiled Hermoine. "He's a real creep. By the way, what house do you think you'll be in?" Amara thought for a second. "Hufflepuff…" she trailed. "At least you won't be in Slytherin!" Amara smiled sheepishly, she wasn't used to actually smiling. "You're all finished," said Madam Malkin, tacking up a seam. "I'll have it ready for you in an hour" Amara thanked her, and went to get Hagrid, who paid. "Bye Ron, bye Hermoine, see you tomorrow!" They waved back at her.

"Who was that you were talking to, Hagrid?" she asked. "Was that Harry Potter?" Hagrid nodded, and changed the subject. "Hermoine thought Hagrid loved to talk about Harry. Hmmm"

Amara thought about this as she returned home. She took off her coat and shook her head, dumping her load on her bed. She sighed and stood in front of her mirror, Brushing through her hair. Amara looked down and noticed everything was gone. Her makeup, her jewellery, her books, everything! She opened her wardrobe, which was also empty. "Weird…" Then she saw it. In the corner, surrounded by candles, was a coffin. In that coffin was… "Wha-?" She gazed down at the body inside. Her.

"What's happening? She reeled as if from a hard smack. Written on a small card over "Her" heart was "Amara Regina Concepta Windsor, loved and missed dearly" Amara started crying, She had never really cried before. Her eyes had watered but she had never cried. She curled up on the floor, which she had always done when she was upset, though in her memory, she pretended that she could use magic to make it all go away. Now it was all too real and frightening.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder. She didn't want any more shocks, so she just pretended it wasn't there. "Nothing is on your shoulder, Amara, get a grip on yourself! This'll all be over tomorrow and you'll be on Candid camera! You are ok! You are strong and that hand on your shoulder isn't beginning to hurt…It isn't! OWCH!" She said the last bit out loud. "Sorry, dear" said a familiar soft voice. Amara looked up. "Huh…Professor Astra?"

"We had to let you find out for yourself. You aren't dead, that isn't you" Amara peered in at the coffin. "Oh my god… This is a sick joke! You've murdered someone else and put them in my place" Her breathing became quick and sharp. "No, It isn't anyone! It's a magic mannequin!" Amara lowered her arm that was shielding her face. "We enchanted it to look like you!" Amara calmed down. "Really?" "Really! You were too famous to just disappear for a school year. I'm sorry, dear"

"So…I'm legally dead?" she said in a defeated voice "Then who am I?" She sank back down onto her knees. "You are still Amara. But…you are an orphan. You will stay at a muggle orphanage, and come to Hogwarts during the school year. Luckily, the orphanage is co-run by a witch; so if you need help, go to "Arabella Figg"

Amara accepted this, and stood up. "So what now?"

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Are we happier now?

Hermione: *shriek* I STAYED WITH PARVATI?! WHEN I SHOULD HAVE STUDIED FOR MY OWLS?!

Kat: Calm down! 

Ron: I like it!

Kat: *dumbstruck* You do?

Ron: In any fic that I win an argument with Malfoy, I like it!

Kat: *pout* Of course you'd win. 

Harry: So what's with Hagrid in your story?

Kat: I'm not gunna give away all my plot details. You're just going to have to see.

*A black and green flash runs by crying her eyes out and bawling over being dead*

Kat: Uhm… That was either Amara or Myrtle.. Either way, I'm off! 


	3. Default Chapter

"I'm Amara Windsor," she offered as a boy bustled into the shop. He had Red hair and green eyes that lit up his whole freckled face. Amara went weak at the knees. "_You_ are _late_!" Hermoine said to him. The boy wriggled his hips at her. "Don't you mean, _Fashionably late?" _he grinned at her warily, expecting an outburst. "No, just late, get up Ron!" she pulled him up onto the next chair. Ron mumbled in protest. "But I thought you stayed over in Parvati's this year? Aren't Me and Harry good enough?" Hermoine blanched as Ron finally got to her.

"Oh, hello. Are you in Hogwarts, too?" Ron looked over Hermoine at Amara, who went red. "No, stupid, she going to a school in the North Pole that has exactly the same crest and is also incidentally called Hogwarts!" Hermoine hit Ron playfully. Ron swatted back at her in annoyance. "I was just trying to _converse_! So, what's your name?" Amara went silent again. "Amara" Hermoine answered. "Amara, that's a nice name, how did you become a witch?" Amara now looked ready to cry. Hermoine noticed and changed the subject. "Where's Harry?" she said quickly.

Ron shrugged and started to talk to Amara again. "Who'd you come with?" Amara finally got the courage to answer. "Hagrid" she responded as she felt her shyness leave her. She looked over at the door to see a boy with messy black hair talking to Hagrid. "Hagrid?" Hermione's face split into a smile. Amara flinched. The only smiles she had ever gotten were jealous, cruel or sympathetic. Even from her parents she had never gotten a smile, she hardly ever saw them.

The boy with black hair waved at Hermoine and Ron, throwing a quick smile at Amara. 'They're talking about me, oh my god, I hate this!' Amara thought. She covered her cheeks and averted her attention to Ron and Hermione's conversation and wished she hadn't. They had obviously seen her attention had been caught by something. "Stop asking her questions, Ron! Maybe she doesn't want to tell you! Maybe she's shy! Or maybe she had a bad past she doesn't want to tell about. I mean…er ... nothing!" Hermoine suddenly stopped short. Amara wished she hadn't told Hermoine how she'd become a witch, or maybe Hermoine recognised her.

"Well if it isn't the church mouse and the mud blood!" drawled a voice. Hermoine suddenly stopped and gritted her teeth. Amara already knew the person had insulted both her new friends. "Go to hell, Malfoy!" Amara just stood awkwardly. "I wish I could, being in a room with you two is much worse," Hermoine told Malfoy to shut up. Ron told him to get bent. Amara realised the meaning of mud blood and glared at Malfoy.

"You must be Amara Windsor," he said, looking up at her. Amara flinched, she didn't think anyone would recognise her. "So what if she is?" Ron stuck up for Amara. "My god Weasley, I knew you were poor but surely you can afford a newspaper?" Amara felt like hitting this boy. "We know the news, but we don't care who she is, she's our friend!" Amara felt an overwhelming sense of loyalty to Hermoine, they had only met twenty minutes ago and Hermoine hadn't teased her at all, even called her her friend.

"I thought you didn't like muggles, Malfoy?" Ron said. "And you tried to make friends with Harry first, Even though he's half blood. You're just a suck-up, Malfoy" A pale tinge appeared on the pale boy's cheeks. He held a hand out to Amara to shake. Amara reached for it. Hermoine and Ron gasped. Amara hit it back to him. "No thanks, I'd rather stick with my friends, who don't mind me being a muggle-witch. Thanks, but no thanks" She smiled at Hermoine and Ron, who both winked back. Malfoy stood where he was, frozen in a position. "Bye-bye!" Amara waved. He gritted his teeth and stomped out. "Way to go, Amara!" Ron tried to give her a high five and fell off his stool.

"Good going Amara" smiled Hermoine. "He's a real creep. By the way, what house do you think you'll be in?" Amara thought for a second. "Hufflepuff…" she trailed. "At least you won't be in Slytherin!" Amara smiled sheepishly, she wasn't used to actually smiling. "You're all finished," said Madam Malkin, tacking up a seam. "I'll have it ready for you in an hour" Amara thanked her, and went to get Hagrid, who paid. "Bye Ron, bye Hermoine, see you tomorrow!" They waved back at her.

"Who was that you were talking to, Hagrid?" she asked. "Was that Harry Potter?" Hagrid nodded, and changed the subject. "Hermoine thought Hagrid loved to talk about Harry. Hmmm"

Amara thought about this as she returned home. She took off her coat and shook her head, dumping her load on her bed. She sighed and stood in front of her mirror, Brushing through her hair. Amara looked down and noticed everything was gone. Her makeup, her jewellery, her books, everything! She opened her wardrobe, which was also empty. "Weird…" Then she saw it. In the corner, surrounded by candles, was a coffin. In that coffin was… "Wha-?" She gazed down at the body inside. Her.

"What's happening? She reeled as if from a hard smack. Written on a small card over "Her" heart was "Amara Regina Concepta Windsor, loved and missed dearly" Amara started crying, She had never really cried before. Her eyes had watered but she had never cried. She curled up on the floor, which she had always done when she was upset, though in her memory, she pretended that she could use magic to make it all go away. Now it was all too real and frightening.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder. She didn't want any more shocks, so she just pretended it wasn't there. "Nothing is on your shoulder, Amara, get a grip on yourself! This'll all be over tomorrow and you'll be on Candid camera! You are ok! You are strong and that hand on your shoulder isn't beginning to hurt…It isn't! OWCH!" She said the last bit out loud. "Sorry, dear" said a familiar soft voice. Amara looked up. "Huh…Professor Astra?"

"We had to let you find out for yourself. You aren't dead, that isn't you" Amara peered in at the coffin. "Oh my god… This is a sick joke! You've murdered someone else and put them in my place" Her breathing became quick and sharp. "No, It isn't anyone! It's a magic mannequin!" Amara lowered her arm that was shielding her face. "We enchanted it to look like you!" Amara calmed down. "Really?" "Really! You were too famous to just disappear for a school year. I'm sorry, dear"

"So…I'm legally dead?" she said in a defeated voice "Then who am I?" She sank back down onto her knees. "You are still Amara. But…you are an orphan. You will stay at a muggle orphanage, and come to Hogwarts during the school year. Luckily, the orphanage is co-run by a witch; so if you need help, go to "Arabella Figg"

Amara accepted this, and stood up. "So what now?"

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Are we happier now?

Hermione: *shriek* I STAYED WITH PARVATI?! WHEN I SHOULD HAVE STUDIED FOR MY OWLS?!

Kat: Calm down! 

Ron: I like it!

Kat: *dumbstruck* You do?

Ron: In any fic that I win an argument with Malfoy, I like it!

Kat: *pout* Of course you'd win. 

Harry: So what's with Hagrid in your story?

Kat: I'm not gunna give away all my plot details. You're just going to have to see.

*A black and green flash runs by crying her eyes out and bawling over being dead*

Kat: Uhm… That was either Amara or Myrtle.. Either way, I'm off! 


	4. Default Chapter

"Huh?" Amara rubbed her eyes and looked at the huge grandfather clock. She couldn't see the face of it, but she knew what had woken her up. Hermoine was sitting at a desk, frantically scribbling. Her candle flickered with every movement Amara made. Amara wished the candle would go out, she couldn't get back to sleep. The glass ball around her neck flickered, making her gasp. The candle went out.

Hermoine grumbled and slammed her fists on the table. "What is it, Hermoine?" Amara said croakily. "We can't do anything!" she said. "What on earth do you mean?" asked Amara curiously. "He's coming and we can't do a thing!" Amara caught on, remembering "_Harry Potter for dummies_" "The dark lord is coming…but how?" she asked soberly. Hermoine poured out last years story, slowly and clearly. "We're sure he'll come, but no-one believes us except some of the teachers at Hogwarts. We're preparing ourselves. I took the job of counter curses, But I can't think of one for the killing curse!" she hit the table again.

"The table is already dead, Hermoine, you don't have to keep trying to kill it! Let me help" 

"You want to help me kill the table…?" Amara groaned and took up a mirror off her bedside table. She picked up Neville's toad, which often hopped into the dorm. Holding the mirror in front of it, she said to Hermoine. "Go on, use it" Hermoine shook her head frantically. "NO! No way!" Amara patted her shoulder. "Isn't the catch at the killing curse that you have to practise?"

"Yes…" Hermoine said.

"Well then, have you ever used it before?"

  
"No…right! Great! Thanks, Amara_. Avada kedavara_!" Hermoine was shocked when a stream of green light zapped out of her wand. She stepped deftly out of the way before the light hit the mirror, and ricochet back at her. She cheered. Amara shoved her hand over Hermione's mouth as Parvati and Lavender turned over in their sleep. "Sorry"

"Okay, just…Hey…what's that noise?" Amara's sensitive ears picked up spraying. As she adjusted her glasses, she noticed two dark figures bending over Parvati and Lavender. She clapped her hand over Hermione's mouth again and stayed perfectly still. One's hand was swaying backwards and forwards over Parvati; another was putting something on the floor. Finally, the one on the floor whispered. "Hermione's bed is empty, So's that other girls that Ron fancies. Go to the door, we'll let off a firework and run for it!" Whispered one. Amara said very quietly so that only Hermoine could hear. "On the count of three, scream and body lock!" she said. "1.2.3 Waaaa AAAAA HHHHH AAAAAAAH!"

"Petrificus TOTALUS!" Screamed Hermoine, locking two in one go. Parvati and Lavender screamed, too. "L-lumos!" said Lavender, lighting the room. She peered over at Hermoine and Amara. then at the two bodies on the floor.

"Who DID this?" shrieked Lavender.

Parvati shrieked. Lavender cried. Amara jumped and Hermoine covered her ears. Fred and George Weasley had completely ruined Parvati and Lavenders hair. Parvati had prided in her long black hair, and Lavenders "Blonder-than-blonde" hair took years to grow. Fred had put brown paint on the floor. Lavender had slipped on that and had gotten a face and hairful of it. George had massaged honey and bubblegum into Parvati's sleek hair. 

"Where's the fire?" A large group of people skidded to a halt outside the door. Ginny and Her best friend gave a huge gasp and ran over to Parvati and Lavender. Ginny went to the task of washing Parvati's hair before the paint dried, Lita had gotten a brush and was wetting Parvati's hair in an attempt to get rid of the honey. Nothing could be done for the bubblegum.

Harry, Ron and Seamus hoisted Fred up, while Lee Jordan, Dean and Neville pulled Fred onto Hermione's bed. Hermoine scowled. "They don't even deserve to be lifted up. We should just remove the curse as they are," she said snottily. Lee groaned and covered his face. The room that had been lit by the dim green light of 10 wands was now filled with a candle's flickering warmth.

"What is going _on_ here?" said Professor Mc Gonagall. Amara backed off a bit. She was a tiny bit scared of Mc Gonagall. She spotted Fred and George. "I should have known," she said tiredly. "_Finite incantatem_" Fred and George rubbed their heads, and all the wands in the room went out. They started laughing, then spotted the sour face of the house head. "Hello, Professor. We'd love to chat but we have to go now…" Parvati and Lavender blocked the entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Parvati, pointing at her ruined hair. "You need more conditioner," said Fred plainly. Parvati pounced on him. "I'll GIVE YOU CONDITIONER!" 

"Hold it, Miss Patil!" Parvati stopped suddenly as she aimed a hit at Fred's forehead. "I'll deal with this!" Parvati got up. "They better get more than detention!" she mumbled. Mc Gonagall raised a single eyebrow, making Parvati blush. Amara led Parvati away, taking Hermoine and Ginny with her. Parvati wailed over the loss of her precious hair for about an hour, finally letting Hermoine and Amara get some sleep.

***

"Come on, come on, we'll be late for Divination!" Amara pulled Harry and Ron out of their beds. She left Parvati and Lavender where they were, she had fixed their hair during the night with magic and shampoo, and wanted them to wake up and notice. Ron and Harry moaned and groaned but got up and dressed anyway. "This is your fault, you know!" Harry grumbled to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. "How?" "You're the one who likes her...I mean likes-likes her" There was a crash and a tumble as the dresser knocked over and Ron and Harry careered to the floor.

"You take that back!" yelled Ron. He hit against the wardrobe. "Why? It's true!" replied Harry, bashing off the bed. Amara heard the crashing from her room, as did Hermoine. Dean and Seamus pulled them apart, just as Amara threw on her dressing gown and ran in. Neville was shaking right down to his furry bunny slippers, covering his eyes. Harry had a black eye and Ron had a swollen lip. Dean lost a tooth when Harry missed a punch. "What were you fighting about?" she yelled. Harry and Ron looked up embarrassedly at her.

  
"Hi...." said Ron. "Hello again" said Harry. "We should really go now. To divination..." he finished. Amara tapped her foot. "Good IDEA!" they ran out. Amara sighed and helped Dean up. "Boys!" she groaned.

"Girls!" growled Harry outside. Ron agreed and started walking towards the tower. "Sorry 'bout that. Just bein' stupid..." Harry patted him on the shoulder. "That's ok"

"Come on, you two!" said Amara, pushing them outside the portal. They walked together up until the main hall, where Amara spotted a not so pleasant familiarity. "Well is it isn't the little princess" that familiarity, Draco Malfoy said. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped. "You aren't even a real witch!" he said. Amara groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking? You know, I know your game, and you, my friend (not) are just following a mudblood that kills mudbloods!" He winced. "Now I will show you what a real witch can do!" she pointed her fingers at him. The glass ball around her neck started glowing, she knew Malfoy hadn't been to Astronomy yet. "HIKASTA AQUA PASSUS EST!" She yelled. People stopped and stared as water poured out of her hands, hurtling at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She laughed as the water that was only affecting them pushed them down the corridor.

"Bye bye" she said, lowering her hands. She grabbed Seamus and Dean's arms and ran, they were late for divination.

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Booyakasha! 'Tis brilliant!

Harry: 'Tis awful

Kat: Whaaaat? Did I or did I not give Ron his fair share of Draco-beating?

Katy: *cough*

Kat: Erm.. my friend won't actually let me beat him up as much ^^ No, really, I like the kid, it's just that I have to keep my characters happy!

Ron: I'm happy…

Harry: Kat, I can't see Hermione doing the killing curse…

Hermione: Are you suggesting I'm not capable? 

Harry: N-no! Not at all!

Hermione: AVADA KED-

Censoring person: *cuts half way through* THIS IS A KIDS FIC! For shaaame, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger!

Both: *look down* Sorry… 


	5. Default Chapter

"Huh?" Amara rubbed her eyes and looked at the huge grandfather clock. She couldn't see the face of it, but she knew what had woken her up. Hermoine was sitting at a desk, frantically scribbling. Her candle flickered with every movement Amara made. Amara wished the candle would go out, she couldn't get back to sleep. The glass ball around her neck flickered, making her gasp. The candle went out.

Hermoine grumbled and slammed her fists on the table. "What is it, Hermoine?" Amara said croakily. "We can't do anything!" she said. "What on earth do you mean?" asked Amara curiously. "He's coming and we can't do a thing!" Amara caught on, remembering "_Harry Potter for dummies_" "The dark lord is coming…but how?" she asked soberly. Hermoine poured out last years story, slowly and clearly. "We're sure he'll come, but no-one believes us except some of the teachers at Hogwarts. We're preparing ourselves. I took the job of counter curses, But I can't think of one for the killing curse!" she hit the table again.

"The table is already dead, Hermoine, you don't have to keep trying to kill it! Let me help" 

"You want to help me kill the table…?" Amara groaned and took up a mirror off her bedside table. She picked up Neville's toad, which often hopped into the dorm. Holding the mirror in front of it, she said to Hermoine. "Go on, use it" Hermoine shook her head frantically. "NO! No way!" Amara patted her shoulder. "Isn't the catch at the killing curse that you have to practise?"

"Yes…" Hermoine said.

"Well then, have you ever used it before?"

  
"No…right! Great! Thanks, Amara_. Avada kedavara_!" Hermoine was shocked when a stream of green light zapped out of her wand. She stepped deftly out of the way before the light hit the mirror, and ricochet back at her. She cheered. Amara shoved her hand over Hermione's mouth as Parvati and Lavender turned over in their sleep. "Sorry"

"Okay, just…Hey…what's that noise?" Amara's sensitive ears picked up spraying. As she adjusted her glasses, she noticed two dark figures bending over Parvati and Lavender. She clapped her hand over Hermione's mouth again and stayed perfectly still. One's hand was swaying backwards and forwards over Parvati; another was putting something on the floor. Finally, the one on the floor whispered. "Hermione's bed is empty, So's that other girls that Ron fancies. Go to the door, we'll let off a firework and run for it!" Whispered one. Amara said very quietly so that only Hermoine could hear. "On the count of three, scream and body lock!" she said. "1.2.3 Waaaa AAAAA HHHHH AAAAAAAH!"

"Petrificus TOTALUS!" Screamed Hermoine, locking two in one go. Parvati and Lavender screamed, too. "L-lumos!" said Lavender, lighting the room. She peered over at Hermoine and Amara. then at the two bodies on the floor.

"Who DID this?" shrieked Lavender.

Parvati shrieked. Lavender cried. Amara jumped and Hermoine covered her ears. Fred and George Weasley had completely ruined Parvati and Lavenders hair. Parvati had prided in her long black hair, and Lavenders "Blonder-than-blonde" hair took years to grow. Fred had put brown paint on the floor. Lavender had slipped on that and had gotten a face and hairful of it. George had massaged honey and bubblegum into Parvati's sleek hair. 

"Where's the fire?" A large group of people skidded to a halt outside the door. Ginny and Her best friend gave a huge gasp and ran over to Parvati and Lavender. Ginny went to the task of washing Parvati's hair before the paint dried, Lita had gotten a brush and was wetting Parvati's hair in an attempt to get rid of the honey. Nothing could be done for the bubblegum.

Harry, Ron and Seamus hoisted Fred up, while Lee Jordan, Dean and Neville pulled Fred onto Hermione's bed. Hermoine scowled. "They don't even deserve to be lifted up. We should just remove the curse as they are," she said snottily. Lee groaned and covered his face. The room that had been lit by the dim green light of 10 wands was now filled with a candle's flickering warmth.

"What is going _on_ here?" said Professor Mc Gonagall. Amara backed off a bit. She was a tiny bit scared of Mc Gonagall. She spotted Fred and George. "I should have known," she said tiredly. "_Finite incantatem_" Fred and George rubbed their heads, and all the wands in the room went out. They started laughing, then spotted the sour face of the house head. "Hello, Professor. We'd love to chat but we have to go now…" Parvati and Lavender blocked the entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Parvati, pointing at her ruined hair. "You need more conditioner," said Fred plainly. Parvati pounced on him. "I'll GIVE YOU CONDITIONER!" 

"Hold it, Miss Patil!" Parvati stopped suddenly as she aimed a hit at Fred's forehead. "I'll deal with this!" Parvati got up. "They better get more than detention!" she mumbled. Mc Gonagall raised a single eyebrow, making Parvati blush. Amara led Parvati away, taking Hermoine and Ginny with her. Parvati wailed over the loss of her precious hair for about an hour, finally letting Hermoine and Amara get some sleep.

***

"Come on, come on, we'll be late for Divination!" Amara pulled Harry and Ron out of their beds. She left Parvati and Lavender where they were, she had fixed their hair during the night with magic and shampoo, and wanted them to wake up and notice. Ron and Harry moaned and groaned but got up and dressed anyway. "This is your fault, you know!" Harry grumbled to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. "How?" "You're the one who likes her...I mean likes-likes her" There was a crash and a tumble as the dresser knocked over and Ron and Harry careered to the floor.

"You take that back!" yelled Ron. He hit against the wardrobe. "Why? It's true!" replied Harry, bashing off the bed. Amara heard the crashing from her room, as did Hermoine. Dean and Seamus pulled them apart, just as Amara threw on her dressing gown and ran in. Neville was shaking right down to his furry bunny slippers, covering his eyes. Harry had a black eye and Ron had a swollen lip. Dean lost a tooth when Harry missed a punch. "What were you fighting about?" she yelled. Harry and Ron looked up embarrassedly at her.

  
"Hi...." said Ron. "Hello again" said Harry. "We should really go now. To divination..." he finished. Amara tapped her foot. "Good IDEA!" they ran out. Amara sighed and helped Dean up. "Boys!" she groaned.

"Girls!" growled Harry outside. Ron agreed and started walking towards the tower. "Sorry 'bout that. Just bein' stupid..." Harry patted him on the shoulder. "That's ok"

"Come on, you two!" said Amara, pushing them outside the portal. They walked together up until the main hall, where Amara spotted a not so pleasant familiarity. "Well is it isn't the little princess" that familiarity, Draco Malfoy said. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped. "You aren't even a real witch!" he said. Amara groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking? You know, I know your game, and you, my friend (not) are just following a mudblood that kills mudbloods!" He winced. "Now I will show you what a real witch can do!" she pointed her fingers at him. The glass ball around her neck started glowing, she knew Malfoy hadn't been to Astronomy yet. "HIKASTA AQUA PASSUS EST!" She yelled. People stopped and stared as water poured out of her hands, hurtling at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She laughed as the water that was only affecting them pushed them down the corridor.

"Bye bye" she said, lowering her hands. She grabbed Seamus and Dean's arms and ran, they were late for divination.

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Booyakasha! 'Tis brilliant!

Harry: 'Tis awful

Kat: Whaaaat? Did I or did I not give Ron his fair share of Draco-beating?

Katy: *cough*

Kat: Erm.. my friend won't actually let me beat him up as much ^^ No, really, I like the kid, it's just that I have to keep my characters happy!

Ron: I'm happy…

Harry: Kat, I can't see Hermione doing the killing curse…

Hermione: Are you suggesting I'm not capable? 

Harry: N-no! Not at all!

Hermione: AVADA KED-

Censoring person: *cuts half way through* THIS IS A KIDS FIC! For shaaame, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger!

Both: *look down* Sorry… 


	6. Default Chapter

"Huh?" Amara rubbed her eyes and looked at the huge grandfather clock. She couldn't see the face of it, but she knew what had woken her up. Hermoine was sitting at a desk, frantically scribbling. Her candle flickered with every movement Amara made. Amara wished the candle would go out, she couldn't get back to sleep. The glass ball around her neck flickered, making her gasp. The candle went out.

Hermoine grumbled and slammed her fists on the table. "What is it, Hermoine?" Amara said croakily. "We can't do anything!" she said. "What on earth do you mean?" asked Amara curiously. "He's coming and we can't do a thing!" Amara caught on, remembering "_Harry Potter for dummies_" "The dark lord is coming…but how?" she asked soberly. Hermoine poured out last years story, slowly and clearly. "We're sure he'll come, but no-one believes us except some of the teachers at Hogwarts. We're preparing ourselves. I took the job of counter curses, But I can't think of one for the killing curse!" she hit the table again.

"The table is already dead, Hermoine, you don't have to keep trying to kill it! Let me help" 

"You want to help me kill the table…?" Amara groaned and took up a mirror off her bedside table. She picked up Neville's toad, which often hopped into the dorm. Holding the mirror in front of it, she said to Hermoine. "Go on, use it" Hermoine shook her head frantically. "NO! No way!" Amara patted her shoulder. "Isn't the catch at the killing curse that you have to practise?"

"Yes…" Hermoine said.

"Well then, have you ever used it before?"

  
"No…right! Great! Thanks, Amara_. Avada kedavara_!" Hermoine was shocked when a stream of green light zapped out of her wand. She stepped deftly out of the way before the light hit the mirror, and ricochet back at her. She cheered. Amara shoved her hand over Hermione's mouth as Parvati and Lavender turned over in their sleep. "Sorry"

"Okay, just…Hey…what's that noise?" Amara's sensitive ears picked up spraying. As she adjusted her glasses, she noticed two dark figures bending over Parvati and Lavender. She clapped her hand over Hermione's mouth again and stayed perfectly still. One's hand was swaying backwards and forwards over Parvati; another was putting something on the floor. Finally, the one on the floor whispered. "Hermione's bed is empty, So's that other girls that Ron fancies. Go to the door, we'll let off a firework and run for it!" Whispered one. Amara said very quietly so that only Hermoine could hear. "On the count of three, scream and body lock!" she said. "1.2.3 Waaaa AAAAA HHHHH AAAAAAAH!"

"Petrificus TOTALUS!" Screamed Hermoine, locking two in one go. Parvati and Lavender screamed, too. "L-lumos!" said Lavender, lighting the room. She peered over at Hermoine and Amara. then at the two bodies on the floor.

"Who DID this?" shrieked Lavender.

Parvati shrieked. Lavender cried. Amara jumped and Hermoine covered her ears. Fred and George Weasley had completely ruined Parvati and Lavenders hair. Parvati had prided in her long black hair, and Lavenders "Blonder-than-blonde" hair took years to grow. Fred had put brown paint on the floor. Lavender had slipped on that and had gotten a face and hairful of it. George had massaged honey and bubblegum into Parvati's sleek hair. 

"Where's the fire?" A large group of people skidded to a halt outside the door. Ginny and Her best friend gave a huge gasp and ran over to Parvati and Lavender. Ginny went to the task of washing Parvati's hair before the paint dried, Lita had gotten a brush and was wetting Parvati's hair in an attempt to get rid of the honey. Nothing could be done for the bubblegum.

Harry, Ron and Seamus hoisted Fred up, while Lee Jordan, Dean and Neville pulled Fred onto Hermione's bed. Hermoine scowled. "They don't even deserve to be lifted up. We should just remove the curse as they are," she said snottily. Lee groaned and covered his face. The room that had been lit by the dim green light of 10 wands was now filled with a candle's flickering warmth.

"What is going _on_ here?" said Professor Mc Gonagall. Amara backed off a bit. She was a tiny bit scared of Mc Gonagall. She spotted Fred and George. "I should have known," she said tiredly. "_Finite incantatem_" Fred and George rubbed their heads, and all the wands in the room went out. They started laughing, then spotted the sour face of the house head. "Hello, Professor. We'd love to chat but we have to go now…" Parvati and Lavender blocked the entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Parvati, pointing at her ruined hair. "You need more conditioner," said Fred plainly. Parvati pounced on him. "I'll GIVE YOU CONDITIONER!" 

"Hold it, Miss Patil!" Parvati stopped suddenly as she aimed a hit at Fred's forehead. "I'll deal with this!" Parvati got up. "They better get more than detention!" she mumbled. Mc Gonagall raised a single eyebrow, making Parvati blush. Amara led Parvati away, taking Hermoine and Ginny with her. Parvati wailed over the loss of her precious hair for about an hour, finally letting Hermoine and Amara get some sleep.

***

"Come on, come on, we'll be late for Divination!" Amara pulled Harry and Ron out of their beds. She left Parvati and Lavender where they were, she had fixed their hair during the night with magic and shampoo, and wanted them to wake up and notice. Ron and Harry moaned and groaned but got up and dressed anyway. "This is your fault, you know!" Harry grumbled to Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. "How?" "You're the one who likes her...I mean likes-likes her" There was a crash and a tumble as the dresser knocked over and Ron and Harry careered to the floor.

"You take that back!" yelled Ron. He hit against the wardrobe. "Why? It's true!" replied Harry, bashing off the bed. Amara heard the crashing from her room, as did Hermoine. Dean and Seamus pulled them apart, just as Amara threw on her dressing gown and ran in. Neville was shaking right down to his furry bunny slippers, covering his eyes. Harry had a black eye and Ron had a swollen lip. Dean lost a tooth when Harry missed a punch. "What were you fighting about?" she yelled. Harry and Ron looked up embarrassedly at her.

  
"Hi...." said Ron. "Hello again" said Harry. "We should really go now. To divination..." he finished. Amara tapped her foot. "Good IDEA!" they ran out. Amara sighed and helped Dean up. "Boys!" she groaned.

"Girls!" growled Harry outside. Ron agreed and started walking towards the tower. "Sorry 'bout that. Just bein' stupid..." Harry patted him on the shoulder. "That's ok"

"Come on, you two!" said Amara, pushing them outside the portal. They walked together up until the main hall, where Amara spotted a not so pleasant familiarity. "Well is it isn't the little princess" that familiarity, Draco Malfoy said. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped. "You aren't even a real witch!" he said. Amara groaned and rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking? You know, I know your game, and you, my friend (not) are just following a mudblood that kills mudbloods!" He winced. "Now I will show you what a real witch can do!" she pointed her fingers at him. The glass ball around her neck started glowing, she knew Malfoy hadn't been to Astronomy yet. "HIKASTA AQUA PASSUS EST!" She yelled. People stopped and stared as water poured out of her hands, hurtling at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She laughed as the water that was only affecting them pushed them down the corridor.

"Bye bye" she said, lowering her hands. She grabbed Seamus and Dean's arms and ran, they were late for divination.

**-And now it's time to leave it to Kat!-**

Kat: Booyakasha! 'Tis brilliant!

Harry: 'Tis awful

Kat: Whaaaat? Did I or did I not give Ron his fair share of Draco-beating?

Katy: *cough*

Kat: Erm.. my friend won't actually let me beat him up as much ^^ No, really, I like the kid, it's just that I have to keep my characters happy!

Ron: I'm happy…

Harry: Kat, I can't see Hermione doing the killing curse…

Hermione: Are you suggesting I'm not capable? 

Harry: N-no! Not at all!

Hermione: AVADA KED-

Censoring person: *cuts half way through* THIS IS A KIDS FIC! For shaaame, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger!

Both: *look down* Sorry… 


End file.
